Hopelessly In Love
by GreaserGirlie
Summary: One-Shot about Kathy and Two-Bit! We all know they're an on-and-off-again couple, but how did it all start? And what were Kathy's true feelings for Two-Bit? Please read, thanks!


**A/N: Hey! So I'm writing this little one-shot for Ms. Sundae! I apologize to her because this took so long to get out! I've been really busy, but I liked this idea for a one-shot so I told her I would do one! And this is just kind of a silly little one-shot, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. S.E. Hinton owns everything!**

* * *

><p>Two-Bit looks at me from across the room. I feel my heart speed up a little, but look back down at my work. I can't let him know that I like him. I've liked him since the seventh grade, but I never said anything. I don't want to say anything because I know he's a complete ass and that I'll end up getting my heartbroken. But sometimes he's sweet -I've noticed- and sometimes he makes me laugh.<p>

I find myself staring at him. _Get a hold of yourself, Kathy!_ I'm one of the hottest girls at this school, so why am I waiting around for Two-Bit? I know it's not really like that though. He's tried several times to get me to notice him. And each time, I know that I'm getting closer to just about losing my damn mind. I push my light blond bangs out of my eyes and try to turn my attention back to the teacher, but Two-Bit's still holding my gaze.

"Ms. Farrow?" the teacher calls loudly. Her voice is shrill and it pierces my ear.

"Oh, um, yes?" I reply, fumbling with my words a bit.

"Maybe instead of staring at Mr. Mathews, you could pay attention to me?"

I feel my face heat up. Did she really just say that? Should I look at Two-Bit to see if he's heard what she said? No, I can't, then he'll know that I like him. But of course I do the dumb thing and turn my head slightly to look at him. He's grinning and staring back at me and my breath catches in my throat. It's like his eyes see right through my charade. I slowly feel a smile spread onto my face. I can't help it, he's really good-looking and those eyes are too mesmerizing not to look at. He winks at me and I start to think I might not ever get over this stupid crush.

Finally, the bell rings and I don't bother to rise out of my seat. It's the last class of the day and I don't have a car. It's not like I have my license yet, but either way I don't have a ride. I'm not friends with any juniors and my older sister is in New York for the week visiting her boyfriend. Usually she picks me up, but today I have to walk so it doesn't matter if I leave now or not. My teacher is already gone, as well as the rest of the students it seems. With a heavy sigh, I gather my books and stand up.

"Hey, Kathy," a voice calls just as I'm about to open the door. I let my hand fall from the doorknob and turn around.

"What do you want, Two-Bit?" I snap.

He seems unfazed by my voice with that stupid grin on his face.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you lookin' at me durin' class."

"I wasn't looking at you."

"But I was lookin' at you," he smiles.

"Your point?" I question, trying to act like I'm annoyed.

"I'm just sayin' you're pretty is all."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Very," he says with a wink.

He walks closer to me and I back up. I immediately hit the door and a dirty thought quickly crosses my mind. I can't be thinking that kind of stuff about Two-Bit Mathews. It's just not right. But the closer he gets, the more I start to panic. He makes me nervous -I don't know why- but he just does. I summon all the strength I can and just as his body lightly touches mine, I press my finger tips to his chest and push him backwards, walking at the same time. He looks a bit shocked, but also amused. Figures he would be.

"Listen here, Two-Bit, I'm not some ditzy girl you can just...fool. I know the way your brain works, if it even works at all," I remark snidely.

"Feisty aren't 'cha?" he laughs.

"Maybe."

I know I'm flirting now, but I can't help it any longer. I need to at least flirt with him or I just might die.

"Why d'ya hate me so much?"

He takes a seat and I realize that we've been in the classroom for at least twenty minutes. Or at least that's what it feels like. Sooner or later, someone's going to come and kick us out. But for now, I can just talk with Two-Bit. I also take a seat and cross my left leg over my right. I notice his eyes drop to my legs and then travel back up to my eyes. I roll my eyes, but only turn sideways to face him.

"I don't hate you," I tell him, slowly bringing my eyes to look at his.

"Well it sure seems like it."

I uncross my legs and scoot towards the edge of the seat. Placing my hand on his leg, I try to act like he's just one of the other boys.

"Two-Bit, what reason would I really have to hate you?"

He swallows hard and shifts a little in his seat. I remove my hand from his leg and cross my legs again. This isn't going to work. He's probably done with me, and has already picked out the next girl.

"I dunno. I was wondering the same thing. I mean, have you met me? I'd say I'm a pretty attractive guy."

I let a laugh slip past my lips, but I think he mistakes it for me making fun of him. He doesn't frown, and his smile certainly doesn't falter, but I can see it in his eyes. He's taken my sharp laughter as one more hit of rejection.

"I suppose you are," I add, just so he knows I'm not making fun of him.

"See, now you're comin' around. Never thought I'd hear you admit your feelings for me, beautiful," he smiles.

"All I said is that you're cute," I argue.

"All I'm sayin' is that we should go out," he replies.

His bluntness shocks me. Sure, he had suggested getting together before, but never using those words. He'd always asked me if I would be at Bucks that night and if I said yes, he would say maybe he'd get around to seeing me. But he had never actually asked me out.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop them.

"I'll pick ya up at seven then."

"Tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah." He gives me a strange look, but soon replaces it with his normal smile.

"But wait, you don't have your license."

"Baby, I don't need a license to drive. I'm takin' Driver's Ed. Ain't that good enough?"

"I don't know," I say slowly, mulling it over.

"Oh come on, Kathy, nothin' bad's gonna happen. I promise."

He's very convincing, or maybe it's just my hormones speaking for me. I don't know about all that stuff, but I do know that I can see his biceps because he's not wearing his jacket at the moment. They're pretty built up -his arms I mean- like he's been working out. I then, for the first time, notice he has a Mickey Mouse shirt on, with the sleeves cut off. I love Mickey Mouse.

"Okay, but only because of that shirt you're wearin'."

"You like Mickey?" he questions excitedly.

"I love him. He's the cutest mouse around!"

"Oh boy, I just found myself the perfect girl."

Again, my cheeks heat up and I feel the butterflies in my stomach. I'm trying to find my voice, but his eyes are becoming more and more distracting. I could get lost in them all day long. But he needs to know who I really am. More than that, he needs to know who's going to run this show.

"I gotta go," I say nonchalantly, "But I'll, uh, see you tonight. Get their on time and I'll wear a short skirt for ya."

As I stand up and move past him, I hear him stand up as well.

"Shorter than that?" he asks, referring to the white skirt I'm wearing that's down to my mid-thigh. I turn around to look at him.

I put my hands on my hips and give him a little smirk.

"Much shorter," is my simple answer.

"I'll be early," he grins.

With a roll of my eyes and a flip of my hair, I turn around and walk out of the classroom. Who the hell cares if I just sat in a classroom with Two-Bit for however long it was? I finally got a date with him and I never knew it would feel this good. Jesus, I'm addicted to Two-Bit Mathews.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go! I hope you enjoyed it :) More importantly, I hope Ms. Sundae liked it? Well leave a review if you want, thanks! **


End file.
